Markham Thunder
| owner = | GM = Chelsea Purcell | coach = Jim Jackson | captain = Jocelyne Larocque | media = | affiliates = | website = |championships = NWHL: 1998-99, 2006-07 CWHL: 2017-18 | name1 = Brampton Thunder/Canadettes-Thunder | dates1 = 1998–2017 | name2 = Markham Thunder | dates2 = 2017–present }} The Markham Thunder is a professional women's ice hockey team in the Canadian Women's Hockey League (CWHL). From 1998 through 2017, the franchise was known as the Brampton Thunder and Brampton Canadettes-Thunder before relocating from Brampton, Ontario, to Markham, Ontario, for the 2017–18 season. Team history The city of Brampton had a long history of women's ice hockey, starting with the creation of the Brampton Canadettes in 1963, whose management created the Dominion Ladies Hockey Tournament in 1967 (operating today as the Canadettes Easter Tournament). In 1998, after local athlete Cassie Campbell returned home from her silver-medal victory with Team Canada in the successful introduction of women's ice hockey at the 1998 Nagano Olympics, she commiserated with Brampton acting mayor Sue Fennell about the lack of a top level women's team in Brampton. Fennell purchased a franchise, which she named the Brampton Thunder, in the Central Ontario Women's Hockey League (COWHL), a league which had operated since 1980. From its first 1998–99 COWHL season, the Thunder played its home games in the Brampton Centre for Sports & Entertainment (renamed the Powerade Centre in 2005), which also started operation in 1998. On 15 February 1999, during the 1998–99 COWHL season, Fennell was instrumental in turning the COWHL into the National Women's Hockey League (NWHL), becoming its first President. The Brampton Thunder won the first NWHL Championship Cup, in 1998–99. The Thunder would also win the final NWHL Championship Cup, in 2006–07. In between, the Thunder appeared in three other NWHL Championship Cup finals, but were defeated by the Beatrice Aeros in 2002, the Calgary Oval X-Treme in 2004, and the Montreal Axion in 2006. They also played in the Esso Women's Nationals and were victorious in 2006, defeating the Montreal Axion to claim the national title. The Thunder also had the distinction of having their home arena serve as the site of all NWHL Championship Cup games. The Brampton Thunder was a significant contributor to the roster of the Canadian national women's hockey team at the 2006 Winter Olympics, with three players (Vicky Sunohara, Jayna Hefford, and Gillian Ferrari) contributing to Canada's gold medal win. Brampton Thunder player Kathleen Kauth also participated in the 2006 Winter Olympics, playing for the bronze medal-winning American national women's hockey team. A fifth Brampton Thunder player, goaltender Cindy Eadie, also participated in the Olympics, in 2004, with the Canadian softball team. In 2007, the NWHL suspended operations. Players from the seven disbanded NWHL teams joined seven corresponding teams in the new Canadian Women's Hockey League (CWHL). Players from the NWHL Brampton Thunder joined the new CWHL franchise Brampton Canadettes-Thunder (generally called the Brampton Thunder), continuing the legacy of Brampton's women's ice hockey teams, starting with the 1963 Canadettes team and the 1998 Thunders team. On January 18, 2011, the Thunder competed against the Montreal Stars at the Invista Centre in Kingston, Ontario - team captain Jayna Hefford’s hometown. Her number 15 was raised to the rafters of the Invista Centre on behalf of the Kingston Area Minor Hockey Association. As of 2012, no sweaters bearing Hefford’s number will be used in Kingston Minor Hockey. On November 2, 2011, Jesse Scanzano appeared in one game for the Brampton Thunder, on loan from the Toronto Aeros. The game was an exhibition contest versus her alma mater, the Mercyhurst Lakers. In the second period of said contest, Scanzano scored the game-winning goal as the Thunder defeated the Lakers 3–1. In the CWHL championship game of the 2012 Clarkson Cup, Brampton fell to the Montreal Stars 4–2. Two Thunder players earned awards for their play in the 2012 Clarkson Cup, with the Outstanding Defender award going to Molly Engstrom, while netminder Liz Knox earned the Outstanding Goaltender award. At the 3rd CWHL All-Star Game, Jess Jones of the Thunder, along with Jillian Saulnier both scored a hat trick, becoming the first competitors in CWHL All-Star Game history to achieve the feat. Before the start of the 2017–18 CWHL season, the Brampton Thunder relocated 36km east, to Markham, Ontario. The team plays its home games at the Thornhill Community Centre, in Markham's Thornhill neighbourhood. The renamed Markham Thunder won the 2018 Clarkson Cup as CWHL Playoffs Champions. NCAA exhibition CWHL Draft Picks *The following is a listing of their top draft picks. For full draft information, please see the respective draft pages. Season-by-season Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime losses, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, Pts = Points. Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, Pts = Points. Season standings Team captains Coaching staff 2016–17 * General Manager: Lori Dupuis * Head Coach: Tyler Fines * Assistant Coach: Kevin Stone * Goal Coach: Rob Beatty Reference Scoring leaders Year-by-year All-time leaders Awards and honors * Brampton Canadettes Thunder won the first CWHL championship on 22 March 2008, winning 4-3 over the Mississauga Chiefs in the final. * Lori Dupuis, Top forward in the 2010 Clarkson Cup * Molly Engstrom, Top defender in the 2010 Clarkson Cup *Bobbi-Jo Slusar, Player of the Game, 2010 Clarkson Cup Final *Courtney Birchard, Outstanding Rookie of the Year, 2011 *Laura Fortino, Defensemen of the Year, 2015–2016 *Tyler Fines, Coach of the Year, 2015–2016 *Jess Jones, Co-winner, 2017 Angela James Bowl *Laura Stacey, Rookie of the Year, 2016–17 Notable players * Gillian Apps * Delaney Collins * Lori Dupuis * Molly Engstrom * Jayna Hefford * Cherie Piper * Vicky Sunohara References See also * 2009–10 Brampton Thunder season * 2007–08 Brampton Thunder season External links * Category:Women's ice hockey teams in Canada Category:Ice hockey teams in Ontario Category:Canadian Women's Hockey League teams Category:Established in 1998